Dark sword (weapon type)
Dark swords , also known as fell swords, is a group of weapons from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Dark swords are often used by Dark Knights and other powerful classes of wicked and dark disposition, and are a weapon variety of Dark equipment. Their often recurring types are its weapon of the same name, the Deathbringer and Chaosbringer, with its most powerful kinds being the Valhalla and Apocalypse. Profile Dark Swords are darkness-aligned swords in contrast to the Paladin's holy swords. They were once called katana originating from Final Fantasy III, but they have grown into the series as their own weapon, often featured with sinister and morbid themes, such as death motifs, haphazard blade features, and visceral details. Made in mind for the Dark Knight, they often bear the ability to deal Dark-elemental damage, inflict adverse status effects, and powerful blades of the arsenal often have the ability to inflict Instant Death. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Even if Dark Knights appear, there are no dark swords. Instead, they equip weapons named after katana and go under the guise of dark blades effective against monsters that divide and multiply. Final Fantasy IV Dark swords are usable by Cecil while a Dark Knight, and are the only Dark-elemental weapons. The Dark Sword is his initial equip, and the Shadowblade is found in the Underground Waterway. The strongest dark sword, the Deathbringer, is given by the King of Fabul to Cecil, and is mentioned to have been left in Fabul by another Dark Knight years before. In the 3D versions, it can be equipped by Golbez, if hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dark Sword, Shadowblade and Deathbringer are in the coding, but have been dummied out. If hacked into the player's party, only Dark Kain can equip them. Final Fantasy Tactics Fell swords were introduced in ''The War of the Lions remake along with the Dark Knight job. These swords can only be equipped by the Dark Knights, and the weapons of this kind easily inflict status ailments to the foe. Fell swords gain extra damage for having low Faith. They are two-handed weapons, and thus cannot be used with Dual Wield, Doublehand, nor can the wielder also equip a shield. Fell swords have a vertical range of 2 tiles up and 3 tiles down and can only be acquired via the Multiplayer mode. *Chaosbringer *Deathbringer *Arondight *Balmung *Valhalla ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Dark swords are Dark-elemental. *Dark Sword *Graham's Sword *Chaosbringer *Shadowblade *Soul Prisoner *Darkbringer *Deathbringer *Criminal Soul *Nagelring *Graham's Will *Valhalla *Apocalypse Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil wields a stubby and spear-like dark sword of unknown type as his normal weapon, and exchanges it for another shaped more like a traditional blade in his EX Mode. The Dark Sword also appears as a Level 1 equipment piece exclusive to Cecil, along with three other pieces of dark equipment, and the four form the "Power of Darkness" combination, increasing Cecil's Wall Rush damage. The Cimmerean Edge may also be a dark sword, as it has a secondary stat bonus that only activate when Cecil is a Dark Knight, and serves as an alternative weapon to the Lightbringer, which only activates its secondary stat bonus while he is a Paladin. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Cecil wield dark swords both in-battle and as equipment, the Dark Sword and Cimmerean Edge both returning as weapons exclusive to him. Etymology Category:Dark Swords Category:Weapon types